


sway with me

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Series: best part prompts [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Winter Screw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: Prompt: We were dancing but all of a sudden it’s a slow song and we’re standing here awkwardly staring at each other.





	sway with me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kirani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/gifts).



> There absolutely should be more Charmer in the world. This is takes place in freshman year.

Winter Screw had been a blast. Chris was amazingly cheerful and charming and honestly? He was usually cute in his Sharks hoodies and braces, but dressed up in a slick black suit with a brilliant turquoise tie, he was handsome.

And Chris was a good dancer, which she hadn’t really expected. He’d literally crashed into her the first time they met, but on the dancefloor he was - not graceful exactly, but always in control of all his limbs even though he was always paying attention to her. It was hella hot and flattering and sweet because even up close he had barely brushed against her.

So Caitlin was prepared to admit to herself that she was pretty smitten even though her dad and her captains had told her to keep an open mind in college and not to get attached too fast. Boys could be jerks, could take more than you wanted to give. But Chris had always been the opposite, and anyway, she’d never been one to guard her heart.

But the music slowed and couples around them began to pair up close and sway with the music, and suddenly this was a problem. Chris had slowed to an awkward stop and Caitlin knew it was going to be up to her.

She smiled and held out a hand. “Sway with me?”

He took it and gently pulled her closer, until she draped one arm over his shoulder and placed his hand on her waist with the other.

“Stay a while?” she asked, as they began to sway.

The smile she got in response was blinding.


End file.
